


Palmadas

by Other Stuff (Lybra)



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: 1993, Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, MitKo - Freeform, Pining, Sports, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Other%20Stuff
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que una palmada en el trasero significa que hiciste una buena jugada. Entonces, ¿por qué el MVP no recibe ninguna felicitación de su más fiel compañero?
Relationships: Kogure Kiminobu & Mitsui Hisashi, Kogure Kiminobu/Mitsui Hisashi, MitKo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Palmadas

El equipo de Shohoku iba tomando forma. Mitsui Hisashi estaba internamente feliz: se había reencontrado con su pasión, y aquel equipo le hacía creer por momentos que podría acariciar una vez más el sueño de llegar al Campeonato Nacional.

Las prácticas con Akagi no eran exactamente iguales que las de dos años atrás, pero disfrutaba de poder rivalizar de nuevo con él - aunque no debía perder de vista al novato del año, Rukawa Kaede. Su relación con el capitán aún era áspera, y a veces tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar las bien merecidas cachetadas que tanto lo humillaron frente al resto.

Algunas veces sus pensamientos se volcaban en torno a aquello, y en cómo perdió dos valiosos años de su vida que podrían haberlo colocado en una mejor posición ante los talentosos novatos o algunos del segundo año como Miyagi Ryota. Por supuesto que esas ideas sorpresivas opacaban su mente en medio de las prácticas. Lo que solía sacarle de aquellos bajones anímicos eran la competitividad con los dos asnos del primer año, la seriedad insuperable de Akagi, las palabras que Kogure volvía a dirigirle mientras corría de un lado a otro de la cancha, el cabezazo que se acababa de dar con un Sakuragi Hanamichi que le intentó robar una bandeja…

Mitsui se refregó adolorido la cabeza, mientras volvía a pensar en que Kogure Kiminobu, el que más había injuriado junto a Ayako, había sido el primero en perdonarlo. Mitsui pasaba rápidamente de la sorpresa al acostumbramiento con él, como si su pequeña amistad jamás hubiese tenido ese abrupto corte de dos años coronado por el violento encontronazo.

No negaría que se sentía culpable cuando las prácticas terminaban y regresaba a su hogar, por lo que esperaba ansioso volver al entrenamiento el día siguiente para demostrar todo lo que podía dar de sí en la cancha. Y de ser posible ir lavando así sus errores ante todos. Ante el profesor Anzai y, sobre todo, ante sí mismo.

Volvió a tierra al ver que Sakuragi al fin había encestado una bandeja de manera decente, ganando un punto para el improvisado equipo que compartían con él, Kakuta Satoru y Yasuda Yasaharu. Kogure corrió a retomar su posición felicitando a Sakuragi, dejándole una rápida palmada en el trasero. Mitsui recordó que la expresión del pelirrojo en las escasas ocasiones en que era felicitado de esa manera por el capitán gorila eran todo un poema. Por supuesto que un bruto como ese no entendería que el gesto era solamente una demostración de satisfacción deportiva, determinó divertido.

De seguro él pronto se ganaría varias palmadas de parte de Kogure, pensó antes de correr a enfrentar a Rukawa, dispuesto a defender su puesto de MVP en Shohoku.

* * *

No le había hecho una pizca de gracia que perdieran por dos puntos frente al equipo dirigido por el bien nombrado Gorila, el enano de Ryota y el individualista de Rukawa. Se detuvo secándose el sudor con una toalla antes de acercarse al vestuario, mientras Miyagi y Sakuragi se reían de su mala capacidad de aceptar la derrota. Antes de trenzarse con Sakuragi en una pelea absurda, dado que el novato estaba más ofendido que él segundos antes de decidir burlarse de su rostro serio, se alejó de aquellos ruidosos mientras veía cómo Kogure despedía a Yasuda con una palmada en el trasero.

–¡Lo hiciste bien, Yasuda!

–¡Gracias, Kogure!

El ceño de Mitsui se frunció otro poco. ¿Quién era ese segundón para tratar a Kogure con tanta confianza? Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando una estupidez, darle las gracias a tu sub-capitán era algo normal.

Enfiló al vestidor con sus compañeros, cada quien concentrado en su propio cansancio a excepción del arrogante de Sakuragi, que se había vuelto para intentar suerte con la hermana del Gori. Rio un poco del apodo con el que habían coincidido con el atolondrado novato para nombrar al capitán, posiblemente la única buena idea que esa cabeza roja como una pelota había sido capaz de producir.

Akagi apuró el paso, procurando ignorar la estupidez de Sakuragi alrededor de su hermana menor, adelantándose a varios.

–Hoy los dirigiste muy bien, Kogure– le tiró una palmada al trasero, que por su altura y la rapidez de su paso apenas si pasaron por la baja cintura del sub-capitán.

A Mitsui le entró un tic en el ojo.

–¡Gracias, Akagi!– le pareció que Kogure sonó muy animado, como siempre alrededor de ese gorila.

El tic en su ojo se incrementó, ahora acompañado del molesto latir de una vena en su sien. Volvió su atención a la fila para entrar al vestuario, donde se iban quedando rezagados junto a Kakuta, a quien miró para distraerse. Enseguida recordó que Kogure también le había palmeado el trasero al haber intentado quitarle insistentemente el balón a Miyagi, cuyo ritmo era bastante difícil de seguir para un jugador del banco como Kakuta. El recuerdo y la lógica deportiva del gesto no fueron suficientes para evitar que Mitsui se obcecara una vez más.

¿Ahora resultaba que Kogure le palmeaba el culo a todos? ¿Y por qué no lo había felicitado a él? Era esperable del envidioso de Akagi, pero no de Kogure. Todo el partido de su equipo se había apoyado en su juego, en él, Hisashi Mitsui, el otro capitán, el MVP.

_¡¿Entonces por qué no le había tocado el culo a él también?!_

Enseguida el ánimo de Mitsui se había vuelto oscuro, asustando a Kakuta, quien apuró el paso y se coló en el vestuario a las corridas, chocando infortunadamente con Rukawa.

Diciéndose que el cabezazo con el bruto de Sakuragi debía haberle afectado, espantó sus pensamientos absurdos sobre su amigo y lo observó de espaldas, analítico.

Kogure había crecido bastante en esos dos años, llegándole ahora a la altura del cuello. La idea lo incomodó un poco, recordando cuando el Kogure de quince años y miradas brillantes era bastante más pequeño que él, y en cómo le gustaba llevarlo del hombro de un lado a otro de la cancha para alejarlo de su inseparable amigo Akagi y acaparar de nuevo su inocente admiración.

Dándose cuenta recién ahora de la manera _sospechosa_ en la que había actuado hacía dos años, decidió huir de esos pensamientos también. Su mirada distraída terminó en los holgados pantalones cortos que llevaba su amigo de las camisas de diseños graciosos y adorables.

Sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo a Sakuragi, camisas con diseños de conejos y jirafas eran todo menos adorables en un hombre. Suspiró enojado de tanto esperar fuera del vestuario lleno, y se interrogó acerca de cómo lograr que Kogure le palmeara el culo a él también. Parpadeó aturdido y dio media vuelta hacia la cancha, dispuesto a refrescarse la mente devolviéndole al estúpido de Sakuragi el coscorrón. Unos buenos golpes le tenían que acomodar las ideas.

Kogure reparó en que su recuperado amigo se alejaba del ocupado vestuario, y lo siguió feliz. Tendrían un buen tiempo que esperar ahora que parecía que Miyagi había perdido su piercing y todo el mundo tenía que ayudar en la búsqueda.

–Mitsui– le sonrió radiante y cansado –. Sigues siendo tan bueno como antes.

Mitsui esperó la palmada, pero como ésta no apareciera, se giró, disimulando un poco.

–¿Te has olvidado de quién es el MVP?– en confidencia con él, se atrevía a fanfarronear como en los viejos tiempos.

Kogure sonrió, negando con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba su flequillo abierto en el centro de la frente.

Mitsui se sintió estúpido por un instante.

–Me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo, en serio– le dijo mientras se sacaba los anteojos para limpiarlos un poco con la tela de su pantalón, no escapando ni un centímetro de la poca piel expuesta a los ojos negros del número catorce.

–Vas a decirlo hasta el final de tus días– presumió arrogante, arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus altaneras palabras cuando Kogure se colocó los anteojos con rapidez y rio incómodo.

–¿Qué dices? No te creas tan importante– le reprendió suavemente, aunque en el fondo agradecía tener un poco del viejo Mitsui de nuevo, con él.

–¡Vamos, me esperaste todo este tiempo!– exclamó exultante, recordando las palabras de Kogure aquel día que invadió el gimnasio, mientras su corazón se disparaba con exageración en consecuencia.

–Es cierto, pero este año ya había asumido que no volverías al básquet– reconoció Kogure, lidiando como podía con un creciente sentimiento de timidez –. En realidad, estaba enojado contigo por faltar a tu palabra– arrugó la frente, clavándole sus ojos chocolate con repentina seguridad.

Mitsui se sorprendió al encontrar un defecto en el perdón de Kogure, pero no pensaba quedarse atrás.

–Sé que lo hice mal, y lo siento– agregó mascullando apurado –. Pero tú debiste seguir esperando– se cruzó de brazos, caprichoso.

La boca de Kogure se abrió.

–¡Qué atrevido te has vuelto!

–A fin de cuentas volví, impaciente– lo pinchó un poco, ansiando más escenas para sumar a lo que esperaba fuera la recomposición de su amistad, aunque sin poder evitar el nuevo tono provocador de su charla. Le gustara o no, esos dos años de rebeldía habían dejado su marca, por mucho que quisiera tratar a Kogure exactamente igual que en el pasado.

–Tuve demasiada paciencia– se defendió divertido.

Los gritos de alivio de Miyagi les llamaron la atención, mientras el vestuario comenzaba a ser abandonado a la velocidad del relámpago por miembros que claramente no habían estado de acuerdo con la búsqueda obligada.

Kogure se giró para volver al lugar donde guardaba sus pertenencias y a Mitsui le ganó el nerviosismo. Mirando hacia abajo, supo que ya no le ofendería que Kogure lo alabara sin palmearle el trasero, ya que él podía hacerlo tranquilamente.

Sólo un medio paso le bastó para estar encima de él, mientras dirigía su mano bien abierta al trasero de su amigo, dándole afanoso una fuerte palmada. Pero enseguida recordó que los jugadores de ningún deporte se palmean sin contexto media hora después de hacer una gran jugada, y mientras Kogure se daba la vuelta confundido, la cabeza de Mitsui era la que se aturdía a mayor velocidad.

Antes de que un sorprendido Kogure pudiera confrontarlo, Mitsui quiso tapar lo inoportuno de su acción y no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que volver a palmearlo, esta vez tan cerca que el golpe fue mal dado, justo en medio del trasero de su amigo, mientras sus dedos sentían cierta suavidad de las nalgas al hundirse en ellas.

–¡Mitchi!– se le escapó a un muy avergonzado Kogure, quien no tenía idea de por qué le había atacado una interminable risa de tonto.

Asombrado al oírle llamarle por el apodo que le había puesto Sakuragi, Mitsui no quiso quedarse atrás, y aunque quería dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sólo lograba prendarse más de esos chocolates protegidos por grandes lentes; tan contagiosos como la risa de su portador.

No sabía qué demonios hacer con su vida, y esta vez fue a apretarle las nalgas con las dos manos, riéndose como un niño.

Kogure se giró enseguida, rojo como un tomate y mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir su risita, protegiendo su retaguardia como si se tratara del balón.

Sus cuerpos tomaron enseguida las posiciones de la marca, y mientras los largos brazos de Mitsui se extendían amenazantes a sus costados, Kogure previó sus intenciones y decidió atacar, fallando a palmear el trasero del escolta por muy poco.

Consciente ya de sus reales intenciones, Mitsui se lamentó de los rápidos reflejos de su cuerpo que evitaron el contacto que tanto había estado deseando desde el partido de práctica.

Respondió enseguida con otra palmada, que Kogure esquivó mal, dándole en el costado del muslo a su amigo. Mitsui sonrió y se le lanzó encima, decidiendo marcarlo frente a frente a fin de propiciar todos los roces posibles entre sus cuerpos.

Kogure hizo un rápido movimiento de pies, volviendo a caer bajo un ataque de risa, y lanzó unas rápidas palmadas que los antebrazos de Mitsui detuvieron con mayor velocidad. Una de las manos ajenas volvió a palmearle con ganas el trasero.

Kogure Kiminobu se agachó flexionando sus rodillas como en una finta, y girando con rapidez, escapó hacia la dirección contraria, sonrosado y riendo, mientras la risa de Mitsui que tanto había extrañado lo perseguía.

_¿Extrañado su risa, quiso decir?_

–¡Este es buen entrenamiento!– gritó Mitsui exultante, alcanzándolo con rapidez y cayendo ambos en un abierto duelo de sonoras palmadas en el culo.

Akagi y Rukawa se alejaron con vergüenza ajena por las puertas del gimnasio, mientras el resto del equipo observaba entre sorprendidos y divertidos a sus mayores. Sakuragi estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario picante, pero el que Haruko comenzara a seguir a Rukawa le hizo correr tras ella para recuperar su atención, dejando la broma que se había preparado para el día siguiente.

Al ver que los dos mayores de tercero no respondían en su extraño juego infantil, Ayako les gritó que les dejaba encargados de poner las llaves, yéndose con un Miyagi que insistía en llevarla a su casa en motocicleta.

El resto del equipo perdió pronto el interés, y Kogure y Mitsui no se dieron cuenta de que el gimnasio estaba vacío mientras seguían jugando a perseguirse y tratar de palmearse el trasero.

–¡No estás a mi altura!– exclamó un soberbio y feliz Mitsui, corriendo a gran velocidad tras un Kogure que había tenido que picar hacia el otro aro de la cancha.

–¡Madura, Mitsui!– esta vez se lo oyó feliz, mientras era atrapado contra los fierros del aro, el más alto chocando un poco contra él.

Mitsui se quedó de una pieza, dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Recordó los dos reveses de mano que le dio hacía unas semanas, las lentes volando, el empujón.

 _“¡No me hagas golpearte!”_ , le había gritado, exponiendo claro como el agua que el único miembro al que lamentaría tener que romperle la cara sería Kogure Kiminobu. El que siempre iba a visitarle fielmente para hacer más amena su estadía en el hospital. Lo más parecido en años a una amistad pura de verdad.

Pero Kogure no estaba al pendiente de la volátil mente de su amigo, y viendo única la oportunidad, le descargó una buena cachetada en la nalga izquierda.

Mitsui reaccionó, sosteniéndole de las muñecas, mientras los cuatro pies y rodillas se movían frenéticamente en unos muy incorporados movimientos de marca.

No sabía qué hacer con esa situación, y parecía que el risueño pero algo incómodo Kogure tampoco.

–Gané, Kiminobu– le siseó orgulloso en el rostro, sintiéndose como un niño obtuso que no sabe otra cosa que competir con aquellos a quienes quiere llamar la atención.

El corazón de Kogure estaba más desatado que nunca. Nadie en toda la escuela le llamaba por su nombre. Ver lo mucho que había madurado el cuerpo y sobre todo el rostro de su viejo y admirado amigo no ayudaba en absoluto. Aquellas facciones otrora tiernas se habían vuelto demasiado masculinas, y esa pequeña cicatriz en el mentón debajo de la comisura izquierda marcaba aún más esos rasgos. Ni hablar de la forma tan corta en que ahora llevaba el cabello.

–Pre-presumido– fue lo único que se le ocurrió largar, para enseguida sentir que había sonado infantil.

Pero ese tartamudeo había sido oro para Mitsui, quien lo soltó enseguida. 

–Um, ¿Kogure?– se atrevió a preguntar mientras se alejaba un poco, confundido por su compañero.

Kogure se separó del pilar de hierro e inició la caminata hacia el vestuario. Su adrenalina crecía al acercarse a ese lugar, escuchando detrás suyo los pasos del otro hacer eco en el vacío salón.

La alarma hizo que terminara su recorrido muy rápido, para ir directo a su casillero.

–¿Sí?– abrió la puerta y detrás de ella, se cambió su remera de conejo por otra con un diseño de lentes.

Mitsui cambió el responder por ver indiscreto lo que la puerta del casillero ajeno le permitió, y luego se dirigió al suyo en silencio, dispuesto a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, Kogure sufría un tsunami de bochorno que le hizo decidir no cambiarse ninguna prenda más, excepto las zapatillas de basketball.

Levantó la mirada mientras se ataba los cordones de un calzado simple, lamentándose enseguida de su movimiento.

Allí estaba Mitsui, enfrente suyo, sin playera, descalzo, y quitándose los pantalones para mostrar un oscuro bóxer azul prusiano. Se apretaba especialmente en sus muslos musculosos, y también marcaba una zona abultada que…

Los anteojos de Kogure resbalaron con sus vidrios empañados, mientras su dueño se volvía más rojo que el pelo de Sakuragi y el humo se escapaba de sus orejas.

Terminó de atarse los cordones bastante mal, teniendo que liberar unos dedos que le habían quedado prisioneros, ignorando que un pensativo Mitsui lo contemplaba largamente.

En silencio, el MVP se ponía la remera de repuesto del revés.

Kogure chistó mientras se volvía a atar los cordones, y Mitsui se colocó unos pantalones de descanso, también al revés.

Turno del número catorce para rechistar enojado, y mientras se quitaba los pantalones de nuevo, Kogure tuvo la mala suerte de levantar su mirada para volver a ver el espectáculo.

Las cuatro terminaciones de los cordones de las zapatillas del sub-capitán quedaron atadas entre sí, desatando la risa de Mitsui.

–No vas a dar ni dos pasos con eso– le señaló, mientras se colocaba los pantalones tal como debían ir.

Kogure bajó la vista y vio sus zapatillas atadas, ahogando un grito mientras empezaba a sudar a mares. Se desató los cordones y esta vez procuró atarlos bien.

Al ponerse de pie, contempló cómo una etiqueta se asomaba debajo de la garganta de Mitsui.

–Oye, MVP– se ganó una deseosa y halagada mirada del número catorce, lo cual le hizo saborease en revanchismo –. Mejor aprende a colocarte la ropa del derecho– se burló mientras cargaba su mochila y salía del vestuario.

Mitsui se miró toda la ropa hasta caer en comprensión, y se quitó la remera abochornado.

–¡Carajo!– se la colocó bien pero con tanta torpeza, que casi se ahoga por unos instantes.

Desilusionado al ver que Kogure no estaba presente para presumirle su torso desnudo, tomó su bolso deportivo rojo y cerró la puerta. Afuera reencontró a su compañero esperándole, recargado pensativo contra uno de los pilares internos del gimnasio.

Kogure sonrió de esa manera pacífica que tanto le caracterizaba y le puso llave al vestuario, mientras un avergonzado Mitsui se dirigía hacia la salida del salón de gimnasia.

Kogure lo siguió de cerca y echó la llave.

–Bien, ahora debo dejarla en la secretaría– explicó –. ¿Nos vemos mañana, Mitsui?

Olvidándose de ocultar su sonrojo, el aludido lo miró con rapidez.

–Te acompaño– ni loco iba a dejar que Kogure lo dejara afuera de eso. Para algo era el segundo capitán del equipo, claro que sí. Y más importante, al director Anzai le agradaría saber que se ocupaba diligentemente de esas tareas.

Kogure le sonrió y le fue guiando por los pasillos escolares, hasta dejar las llaves del salón a buen recaudo del sereno. Silente, Mitsui le seguía de cerca sin perderle pisada.

–Vamos juntos a casa– declaró en la vereda de la escuela, aspirando con fuerza el aire fresco mientras contemplaba la caída de los pétalos de cerezo.

Kogure no fue capaz de ocultar una emoción que no se esperaba, pero de todos modos Mitsui no tomó nota de ello, preso de una nueva preocupación.

–¡Digo…! ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a casa?– preguntó esta vez, mirando hacia un costado mientras enrojecía un poco.

Kogure miró hacia el lado contrario, enrojeciendo él también.

–Claro, vamos– accedió, sin vislumbrar por qué se sentía tan exageradamente feliz –. Pero, ¿tu casa no queda del otro lado de la ciudad?

Mitsui tenía que hacer algo.

–Oye, ¿recuerdas esas revistas de basket que me llevabas cuando estuve ingresado por mi rodilla?

Kogure asintió entusiasmado, envalentonándolo.

–Tengo muchas más. ¡Tú tienes que verlas! Eres muy táctico y es la última información de la primavera del 93 americana.

El chico de los lentes mordió enseguida el señuelo.

–¿En serio? ¡Tengo que ver eso!

–Claro, ¡te gustará!– por las dudas, Mitsui le agarró del codo y se lo fue llevando en dirección a su alejado barrio –. No te preocupes por la distancia, en cualquier caso podemos hacer las tareas juntos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Lo último que Mitsui hacía cuando llegaba a su casa era ponerse con las tareas.

Kogure se acomodó los anteojos, considerando la situación. Pronto cumpliría dieciocho, y sus padres sabían que se portaba bien.

–Claro, sólo déjame llamar a casa para avisar que llegaré tarde.

Mitsui se desanimó un poco. Él quería pasar sus buenas horas hablando de las nuevas estrellas del basketball americano con Kogure. No quería que las horas se le diluyeran entre los dedos, dedicarse exhaustivamente a las tareas, y que su recuperado amigo se fuera sin que le pudiera hablar de cualquier otra cosa que le sirviera para retenerlo.

–Hay un teléfono público que funciona con unas monedas trabadas cerca de casa. Llama desde ahí. No te preocupes si se hace tarde, tengo futones cómodos y si quieres quedarte no será problema.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la cara, manos y estómago de Kogure. Prefirió volver su atención al misterioso teléfono público.

–Oye, ¿eso no es robar?

–¿Qué?– rio Mitsui, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo. Llevarlo del codo era lindo, pero se vería raro –. Kimi, eres muy inocente.

Mitsui Hisashi supo enseguida que le encantaba esa cualidad de su amigo. Estaba decidido, se iba a llevar ese secreto a la tumba.

–Ya calla, hablador– descolocado por la repentina confianza con su nombre, Kogure le pegó una palmada en el firme trasero, haciendo que su amigo se detuviera de repente.

Enseguida se arrepintió, seguro que Mitsui le preguntaría por qué había hecho eso. ¡Y ni siquiera lo sabía! ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Mitsui se dio la vuelta.

–Corre.

Los ojos castaños demostraron su simple incomprensión.

–¿Eh?

Mitsui, con una expresión vandálica, le descargó una buena nalgada, disfrutando el bamboleo de la carne de Kogure. 

–¡Corre o vas a llegar con el trasero rojo!– bramó enardecido.

–¡Mi-mitsui!– Kogure echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el escolta le pisaba los talones.

Metió su cadera hacia dentro cuando sintió los dedos ajenos volver a rozarle, azorado al reaccionar riéndose y sin que las tocadas le molestasen, aunque igual de apocado que antes.

–¡Mitsui Hisashi, vándalo!– giró por una callejuela de paredes de madera, sin tener idea por donde iba.

Se estaban desviando un poco, pero eso significaba mayores posibilidades de que Kogure se quedara en lo de Mitsui esa noche.

Mitsui le dio algo de ventaja para no acabar con la diversión tan pronto. No tenía por qué seguir mintiéndose, ya había aceptado que quería que esa fuera la previa para algún día poder meterle mano en más lugares a su “amigo”.

–¡Sigues siendo inocente, Kiminobu!– le pellizcó un poquito una nalga, mientras el otro chico largaba una risa estruendosa que no era para nada la que le conocía.

Y esa carcajada, le gustó demasiado.

Ojalá y pronto, dejaran de ser amigos, deseó mientras se abalanzaba como un toro sobre su sub-capitán.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamás me imaginé haciendo un fic de Slam Dunk, ni siquiera he terminado la serie, pero estos dos se me han subido a la cabeza y necesitaba plasmarlos de alguna forma. Más allá de que empecé odiando a Mitsui por ir a vandalear cobardemente al entreno de basket de Shohoku, el shaoi entre estos dos terminó por parecerme más que evidente. ¿Quién puede olvidarse de esas escenas en el hospital? Ni siquiera sé si están muy OoC o no, pero lo vale. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para algún porno, pero tal como empecé a escribirles, me pareció que aún están un poco lejos de eso para este simple one-shot. Y creo profundamente que los dos tienen cero idea de relaciones.
> 
> Esta parejita necesitaba más amor en español, y más finales felices en Ao3. En Amor Yaoi hay unos fics MitKo de los 2000s muy monos. El mío va dedicado a los fics de esa plataforma y a todo el mundo a quien le guste este par. Clavadas para todo el mundo.


End file.
